pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Deutsche Gesellschaft für Pflegewissenschaft
Die Deutsche Gesellschaft für Pflegewissenschaft e. V. (DGP) ist eine relativ junge wissenschaftliche Fachgesellschaft zur Förderung und Weiterentwicklung der Pflegewissenschaft. Als die DGP 1989 als DV Pflegewissenschaft (Dt. Verein) gegründet wurde, gab es in der damaligen Bundesrepublik Deutschland keinen einzigen pflegespezifischen Regelstudiengang, es existierte noch kein Pflegeforschungsinstitut. Lediglich erste Forschungsprojekte hatten begonnen, teilweise gegen allerlei Widerstände und mit den einfachsten Mittel. Viele Beiträge aus der dpg stehen auf ihrer Homepage zur Verfügung. Artikel Pflege und Gesellschaft 2012 Augenscheinlich fehlgeleitet. Evidenz und Empirie. Methodische Postulate für eine qualitative Versorgungsforschung Birgit Panke-Kochinke 17. Jahrgang 1(2012) Seite 5-21 ISSN 1430-9653 Methodische Postulate für eine qualitative Versorgungsforschung gehen von einem Begriff der Evidenz aus, der auf den Kern dessen verweist, was rekonstruiert werden soll: die Authentizität von subjektiven Erfahrungsmustern und Orientierungen des Beforschten1. Die Wirkung einer Intervention auf der Ebene des subjektiven Wohlbefindens des Menschen mit einer gesundheitlichen Einschränkung, also seine Lebensqualität, zu erschließen erfordert dabei eine Rekonstruktion der individuellen Erlebnisverarbeitung. Die intersubjektive Nachvollziehbarkeit des Forschungsprozesses ist dabei zentral, um die Qualität einer Studie in Bezug auf die Entschlüsselung der Evidenz erfassen zu können. Je mehr externe Eingriffe in den Erhebungsprozess von Daten vorgenommen werden, desto höher ist die Fehlerquote. Qualitative methodische Verfahren zu entwickeln, die geeignet sind, um die „Authentizität von Erfahrungsmustern und Orientierungen“ bei den Menschen zu erfassen, die der Sprache nicht mehr mächtig sind, ist für die Versorgungsforschung in der Zukunft zentral. Schlüsselwörter Evidenz, qualitative Methoden, Versorgungsforschung vollständige PDF Ausgabe Evidenz in den nationalen Expertenstandards für die Pflege Andreas Büscher, Petra Blumenberg 17. Jahrgang 1(2012) Seite 21-35 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords Expert standards, Evidence-based nursing, Theory-practice-transfer, Quality development Die Expertenstandards für die Pflege des Deutschen Netzwerks für Qualitätsentwicklung in der Pflege haben sich mittlerweile als weithin akzeptiertes Instrument für eine evidenzbasierte Pflegepraxis in Deutschland etabliert. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Bedeutung bedarf ihre Entwicklung eines wissenschaftlich fundierten methodischen Vorgehens, durch das sichergestellt ist, dass die Standards jeweils den aktuellen Stand der relevanten Erkenntnisse widerspiegeln. In diesem Beitrag wird ausgeführt, wie sich das methodische Vorgehen zur Entwicklung der Expertenstandards entwickelt hat und welcher Wissensgrundlagen es sich bedient. Es wird herausgearbeitet, dass der Rückgriff auf empirisches Wissen allein nicht ausreichend ist, um Wirksamkeit und Akzeptanz der Standards sicherzustellen. Vielmehr bedarf es der Integration verschiedener Wissensbestände in einem wechselseitigen Prozess, bevor ein Expertenstandard als professionell abgestimmtes Leistungsniveau veröffentlicht werden kann. Schlüsselwörter Expertenstandards, Evidenzbasierte Pflege, Theorie-Praxis-Transfer, Qualitätsentwicklung vollständige PDF Ausgabe Wie kann der beste pflegewissenschaftliche Kenntnisstand in die Pflegepraxis gelangen? Gabriele Meyer, Sascha Köpke 17. Jahrgang 1(2012) Seite 36-44 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords Evidence-based practice, information dissemination, nursing research Ein Barriere-freier und zeitnaher Transfer des besten wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisstandes in die pflegerische Versorgungspraxis ist ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. In zahlreichen internationalen Publikationen wurden Barrieren bei der Etablierung einer Evidenz-basierten Pflegepraxis (EBP) analysiert. Diese Barrieren können strategischer, kultureller, technischer oder struktureller Art sein. Auch Vorschläge zu ihrer Überwindung sind einschlägig diskutiert wie die Integration einer EBP „Philosophie“ und Kompetenz in die Arbeitsplatzbeschreibung neuer Mitarbeiter, EBP Experten zur Kultivierung eines Interesses an EBP, Trainingskurse in EBP Kompetenz oder die Einführung von Journal Clubs. Die Interventionen zur Beförderung von EBP sind ihrerseits unzureichend untersucht. Eindeutige Empfehlungen können somit nicht gegeben werden. Interventionen zur Einführung und Verankerung von EBP bedürfen einer sorgfältigen Theorie-basierten Entwicklung und umfassenden Evaluation flankiert von angemessener Prozessforschung. Schlüsselwörter Evidenz-basierte Praxis, Informationsverbreitung, Pflegeforschung vollständige PDF Ausgabe Besteht Bedarf an einer grundständigen Berufsausbildung für den Anästhesie-Funktionsdienst? Ergebnisse einer bundesweiten Befragung von Pflegedienstdirektoren Yvonne Selinger, Margarete Landenberger 17. Jahrgang 1(2012) Seite 44-62 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords anaesthesia, further training, vocational training, technical assistance for anaesthesia Im Beitrag werden zentrale Ergebnisse einer bundesweiten Befragung von Pflegedienstdirektoren zum Bedarf an einer grundständigen Berufsausbildung für den Anästhesie-Funktionsdienst vorgestellt. Die Ergebnisse werden vor dem Hintergrund aktueller Diskussionen u.a. hinsichtlich des zu erwartenden Personalmangel sowie der Wandlungsprozesse von Aufgaben und Kompetenzverteilungen im Handlungsfeld Anästhesie reflektiert. Dabei werden damit einhergehende Weiterentwicklungsbedarfe der Fachweiterbildung Anästhesie & Intensivpflege sowie Fragen nach der Notwendigkeit und Angemessenheit eines möglichen rundständigen Ausbildungsberufs für die spezifische Tätigkeit im Anästhesie-Funktionsdienst beleuchtet. Schlüsselwörter Anästhesie, Fachweiterbildung, Berufsausbildung, Anästhesietechnische Assistenz vollständige PDF Ausgabe Bildungsberichterstattung in der Pflege Lukas Slotala, Michael Ewers 17. Jahrgang 1(2012) Seite 63-74 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords Nursing, education reporting, indicators, vocational training, academic qualification Ziel des Beitrags ist es, Voraussetzungen und Perspektiven einer indikatorengestützten Bildungsberichterstattung in der Pflege auszuloten. Der literaturgestützte Beitrag beginnt mit einer konzeptionellen und methodologischen Einordnung der Bildungsberichterstattung in Deutschland. Es werden übergreifende Desiderata einer Bildungsberichterstattung in der beruflichen Pflege markiert und forschungs- und praxisorientierte Überlegungen hinsichtlich der Etablierung eines entsprechenden Berichtswesens für die Pflege abgeleitet. Darauf aufbauend wird am Beispiel jüngst empirisch erhobener Strukturdaten über die Berufsfachschulen für Gesundheits- und Krankenpflege sowie der Gesundheits- und Kinderkrankenpflege in Baden-Württemberg aufgezeigt, welche Potentiale eine verlässliche und systematische Bildungsberichterstattung für die Bewältigung von Steuerungsherausforderungen in den Pflegeberufen haben kann. Der Beitrag endet mit einer summierenden Diskussion. Schlüsselwörter Pflege, Bildungsberichterstattung, Indikatoren, Pflegeschulen, Lehrpersonen, Akademisierung vollständige PDF Ausgabe Leibphänomenologie für Pflegewissenschaft – eine Annäherung 17. Jahrgang 2 (2012) Seite 101-110 ISSN 1430-9653 Charlotte Uzarewicz, Martin Moers Keywords Forgetting the felt body, body turn, embodiment, new phenomenology Pflege als Gesundheitsprofession kann als sehr körpernaher Beruf bezeichnet werden. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Feststellung spielen Fragen von Körper und Leiblichkeit kaum eine Rolle in der pflegewissenschaftlichen Diskussion. In diesem Artikel werden Ergebnisse der Neuen Phänomenologie zur Leiblichkeit vorgestellt und erste Verbindungslinien zu Fragen der Pflegewissenschaft aufgezeigt. Schlüsselwörter Leibvergessenheit, Leiblichkeit, body turn, embodiment, Neue Phänomenologie vollständige PDF Ausgabe Leibliche Kommunikation, Krankheitserleben und Pflegehandeln Martin Moers 17. Jahrgang 2 (2012) Seite 111-118 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords Bodily communication, experience of illness, nursing intervention Der Leib ist auch in der Pflege eine nahezu vergessene Dimension. Leibliche Kommunikation kann das Verständnis der Situation des Patienten verbessern helfen. Im Erleben einer Krankheit wird der Körper problematisch und Patienten ziehen sich von ihm zurück. Leiblich orientierte Pflegeinterventionen können Patienten helfen, ihre leibliche Wahrnehmung zurück zu gewinnen und dadurch auch zu mehr Lebensqualität zu finden. Schlüsselwörter Leibliche Kommunikation, Krankheitserleben, Pflegehandeln vollständige PDF Ausgabe Neophänomenologische Betrachtungen über das Altenheim Charlotte Uzarewicz 17. Jahrgang 2 (2012) Seite 120-134 ISSN 1430-9653 Keywords Living, Nursing Home, enclosure of homes, atmospheres, architecture Wohnen als „Kultur der Gefühle im umfriedeten Raum“ (Schmitz) bedeutet einerseits Grenzen setzen und somit die Sphäre des Eigenen von der des Fremden trennen. Andererseits geht es um die Synchronisierung von Ortsraum und Leibraum. Philosophie und Architekturtheorie bieten hierfür Anhaltspunkte, das Leben im Heim und das Verhalten von Bewohnern neu zu betrachten und Gestaltungsoptionen aus den Theorien abzuleiten. Schlüsselwörter Wohnen, Altenheim, Umfriedung, Atmosphären, Raumgestaltung vollständige PDF Ausgabe